Save the Tinker, Save the World
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Tinker!Heroes. ¿Has visto lo que sucedió luego del eclipse? Personas normales, eso eran. Hasta que el sol se ocultó tras la luna. Ahora se reciben informes de gente extraordinaria, la cacería empezó, ¿Cómo sobrevivir en el mundo de ahora? ¿En qué bando estar? ¿Morir a manos de los militares, o en las de un asesino que toma tus habilidades?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** _Save the Tinker, Save the World._

 **Characters:** _Multi-characters._

 **Pairing:** _Multi-pairings._

 **Genre:** _General/Drama/Suspense._

 **Rated:** _De K+ a T._

 **Summary:** _Tinker!Heroes. ¿Has visto lo que sucedió luego del eclipse? Personas normales, eso eran. Hasta que el sol se ocultó tras la luna. Ahora se reciben informes de gente extraordinaria, la cacería empezó, ¿Cómo sobrevivir en el mundo de ahora? ¿En qué bando estar? ¿Morir a manos de los militares, o en las de un asesino que toma tus habilidades?_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Heroes, Tinkerbell**_ _y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

 **N/A:** _Dado que se viene_ _ **Heroes Reborn**_ _, y en TNT Series empezarán a transmitir_ _ **Heroes**_ _(Al menos aquí en Venezuela, no sé en sus países), he decidido hacer este crossover que será igual al de Harry Potter, es decir, un conjunto de Drabbles, Viñetas y/u One-shots._

 _¿Hay trama? Sí, pero de vez en cuando :P_

* * *

 **Pairing (Chapter):** _Milarion._

 **Characters (Chapter):** _Milori, Clarion._

* * *

 _ **«Save the Tinker»**_

 **I**

Recordaba haberse sentido asustada hace tres años, estar sentada en el sillón de su casa con sus amigas y esperar a que sonase el timbre indicando que la pizza había llegado, viendo en el noticiero una estructura envuelta en llamas, y de ahí saliendo intacto un joven. Recordaba haber sentido frío, no dudaba que su piel se tornó en un tono pálido.

Recordaba las reglas.

 _Escóndete, esconde todo rastro de poderes o habilidades._

 _Sé normal._

Ese chico no lo había hecho.

A las semanas, reportaron su desaparición, y unos días después encontraron su cadáver.

Recordaba los militares y policías en las calles, buscando a todo aquél que poseyera habilidades para encarcelarlo, aunque ella sabía que era una mentira, lo que querían era llevarlos y examinarlos cual ratas de laboratorio. No sentía miedo, ella era normal. Se supone que ella era normal. Hasta el eclipse de ese año… Ese eclipse… Una vez más, luego de unos años. Cuando una noche se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, a la mañana siguiente su gato se encontraba con los ojos cegados.

Luminiscencia, la capacidad de emitir una luz de tu propio cuerpo, eso fue lo que supo.

Había leído de un caso, un hombre terminó por cegar a su compañero de trabajo, al día siguiente se lo llevaron los policías y nada se supo de él. Tuvo que pedirle a su amiga que se llevase a su gato y se lo quedara, ella no soportó tenerlo en la casa después de lo que hizo, mucho menos sabiendo que sus padres se podrían enterar.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué hacía? No podía decirle a nadie.

Decidió esconderlo y controlarlo como pudiese, era difícil, pero no quería ser asesinada.

* * *

De eso hacía ya tres años, como decía al inicio, y luego de ello pasaron muchas cosas.

Se mudó de ciudad, no tenía amigos, pero así era mejor, ya bastante tenía con ocultarle a sus padres _eso_ , y la simple idea de que alguien en una ciudad grande y concurrida como Nueva York se enterase le ponía los pelos de punta. Además, su habilidad no era nada discreta, ¿Cómo una persona que brillaba cual sol – literalmente – lograba esconderse?

Oh, cierto, no podía.

Su cabello sopló hacia un lado, volvió la cabeza hacia dicha dirección, pero no había nadie, nadie pasó corriendo, nadie se encontraba delante o atrás de ella, tampoco a sus lados. Solo había un espacio vacío. ¿No? Detuvo su marcha de regreso a casa volviendo la vista nuevamente a todas direcciones, nadie parecía haberlo notado.

Una maldición llamó su atención, fue un vendedor cuyo contenido – en una caja de cartón sobre una mesa – se había caído, ¿Arena? ¿Harina? Polvo. Se acercó, habían pisadas. Sonrió.

* * *

-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien allí?! –

Silencio.

-¡Te vi allí atrás! Bueno, ¡No a ti exactamente! –

Silencio.

-Escucha, ¡No sé lo que vi! ¡Solo sé que!… No era… Nada… –

Silencio.

¿Acaso estaba loca? Posiblemente se encontraba hablando sola, a un callejón vacío, al aire, pero también estaba desesperada, ¿Qué más podía hacer?-Mira, si estás aquí, has como los fantasmas…-Sacó de su mochila la linterna que le habían pedido en la escuela-Dame… Una señal… –

Esperó, esperó, y esperó… Continuó esperando un rato una señal, algo… Lo que fuera. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó. Segundos, minutos, ¿Quizá una hora? Soltó un suspiro, quizá no había nada allí y solo se lo imaginó todo… Quiza-

 _Click._

La linterna se encendió.

-Tú y yo a las cuatro en la heladería cerca de aquí, no llegues tarde –

* * *

-Soy de Edimburgo, Escocia; fui de fiesta con unos amigos en Praga, República Checa, era un viaje luego de la graduación hace dos años, regresamos cien por ciento bebidos, eso fue lo que menos me importó… Uhmm… Compartíamos habitación uno de ellos y yo en el hotel, dormí tranquilamente esa noche para despertar con los gritos de mi compañero envuelto en hielo… Adiós secreto… –

-Entonces…-Se pasó un mechón de cabello castaño tras la oreja, viendo fijamente al joven de diecinueve años frente a ella-¿Congelas cosas…?-Continuó en silencio.

Negó con la cabeza bajando nuevamente la soda que había pedido-No…-Prosiguió en un susurro-Eso creí, pero cuando llegaron los policías escuché cómo gritaban al no encontrarme, no entendía cómo considerando que yo los veía… Ahí supe que me había hecho invisible y pude escapar… –

-Wow…-Murmuró por lo bajo ignorando completamente su helado-¿Dos poderes? Eso es diferente –

-No son… Exactamente… Dos poderes… –

Se cruzó de brazos-¿Entonces…? No sé si te entiendo… –

Vio cómo soltaba un suspiro alejando la lata vacía de _**Dr. Pepper**_ -Te lo explicaré como un profesor de tu escuela: Manipulación de los átomos… O lo que sea… Los controlo a voluntad. Cuando los átomos se encuentran en constante movimiento producen calor, cuando permanecen estáticos crean frío. Solamente he logrado este último caso cuando menos me lo espero o cuando lo deseo, aunque solo en objetos, jamás he logrado congelar a una persona… O al menos, no por voluntad propia, tampoco a mí mismo… Sobre volverme invisible, ha sido lo mismo: Manipulé por accidente mis átomos propios para hacerme invisible, no lo he intentado con otra persona o un objeto, pero he escuchado que esos son poderes o habilidades aparte, es decir… Que alguien más lo posee… –

Soltó una risa desviando la mirada antes de volver a enfocarla en el de cabellos platinados-Sigo pensando que tienes dos poderes en lugar de uno, y no evitarás que cambie de opinión. Por otro lado, al menos tú puedes defenderte o esconderte, yo no soy nada discreta –

Lo vio formando una sonrisa-¿Por qué lo dices? –

Soltó una risa antes de mirarle fijamente a los ojos-Luminiscencia –

Su acompañante soltó una risa pasándose una mano por el rostro, claramente divertido por la situación-Tienes razón, no eres nada discreta, eres una lámpara andante, pero creo que eres linda –

* * *

Recuerda haber conocido a ese chico escocés, recuerda haber reído una vez más, recuerda haber sido llamada _mi musa_ de parte suya, recuerda las fotos que se tomaban – estudiando él foto periodismo –, recuerda cuando le sugirió ir dentro de dos años a la misma universidad a la cual él asistía, recuerda cuando él la sorprendió habiéndose hecho invisible, recuerda que él se mantuvo a su lado cuando le contó a sus padres sobre sus poderes – y lo que le pasó al gato –, recuerda que él le enseñó a calmarse y no dejar que sus habilidades salieran a flote…

Recuerda haber sido feliz hace dos meses…

Recuerda haber encontrado su departamento destrozado…

Recuerda haber visto a los policías…

Recuerda cuando se llevaron a su querido novio y cómo él la salvó diciendo que era normal…

Recuerda la _**dog tag**_ que encontró con su nombre, _Milori Wintrix_ …

Recuerda el volver a ser la triste Clarion Golden de antes.

 _Recuerda llorar._

 **.**

 _ **«Save the World»**_

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hice lo que pude con los poderes :P en la serie_ _ **Heroes**_ _están los que tienen Invisibilidad, los que Congelan, los que Absorben, los que Manipulan cosas, etc… Encontré luminiscencia entre las habilidades y decidí que fuese para Clarion._

 _No me tomé mucho las molestias de partirme la cabeza leyendo las mil y un habilidades que habían (Sí lo hice XD) y decidí colocar Manipulación de los átomos con Milori al recordar caballeros del zodiaco y sus explicaciones tipo profesor de física sobre los átomos, me tomé mis libertades, y he ahí ello._

 _Hemos visto personajes que copian, roban, aprenden o absorben habilidades en_ _ **Heroes**_ _, logrando tener más de una, pero resultando ser debido a su propia habilidad, yo decidí que la de Milori fuese la que le coloqué, pero que solo lograra lo de invisibilidad y congelación por… Pues… Complejidad… Además, CONGELACIÓN CONGELACIÓN ENSERIO lo tiene otro personaje (Femenino) de esta loca historia XD_

 _Bueno, he aquí esto, el primer capítulo es Milarion y ocurre aprox. 3 años antes del capítulo siguiente. Nos leemos después :D_

 _Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente._

 _Dejen reviews/comentarios por favor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _ **Heroes, Tinkerbell**_ _y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

 **Pairing (Chapter):** _Ninguna._

 **Characters (Chapter):** _Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Terence._

* * *

 _ **«Save the Tinker»**_

 **II**

Hace seis años hubo un eclipse en el cual el sol se mantuvo oculto tras la luna, ese hecho ya había ocurrido antes, y no le molestaba pensar en ello, pero luego de ese día – mientras ella y su hermana tenían seis años – nada volvió a ser normal para su familia.

Sus padres tuvieron que ayudarlas y mudarse cada vez más rápido, cambiando nombres, identidades, todo. No habían podido hacer amigas, así que eran ellas dos contra el mundo, nadie más y nadie menos, ¿Por qué? Porque eran _**Evos**_ , personas con poderes, evolucionados, siendo cazados como ratas.

Desde el día en que descubrió sus poderes y los de su gemela, se mantuvo vigilando a todo que estuviera cerca de ellas, una de esas personas era su único mejor amigo Terence, él lo descubrió por accidente – su padre era un _**Evo**_ y su media hermana Zarina también –, por lo que cuando se los contó, no tuvo corazón para continuar mintiéndole. Lo mantuvo en secreto aún hasta ahora, pero no podía evitar sentir ese mal presentimiento de que en cada momento se encontraba preocupado.

Casi asustado.

-Es que…-Había dicho-Me he dado cuenta de que estoy constantemente rodeado de _**Evos**_ , ahora entiendo por qué mi madre se marchó…-Tragó en seco-No me malinterpretes, no les temo a ustedes, sé que no me harían daño… Pero la idea de ser prácticamente el único humano normal, en lo que se refiere a normal, claro, es… Incómodo –

Le había dado un golpe en el hombro como respuesta mientras su hermana reía-Sí, ahora ves cómo me siento constantemente –

Las cosas empeoraron cuando la madre de su amigo vino a llevárselo.

La señora Dustgold no era una mujer de mente abierta, y el hecho de que su ex esposo fuese un _**Evo**_ no ayudaba, dijo que no lo delataría, pero se quería llevar a su hijo con ella. Bien bien, ella – la siempre impulsiva, según sus padres, Tinkerbell M. Darling – no era muy calmada tampoco, debía admitirlo, pero no quería que se llevaran a su único amigo, no quería volver a estar sola con su hermana. No quería estar sin alguien que la entendiera que no fuese únicamente su gemela. No quería estar sola en general.

Decir que las cosas resultaron ser malas, era decir poco.

Hielo y fuego de aquí para allá, ella en llamas, su hermana tratando de arreglar las cosas con hielo.

 _Genial._

¿Resultado? Policías.

Llegaron a su casa por una llamada de la señora Dustgold y mataron a su madre por intervenir, su padre – hasta el final – las ayudó a escapar, no supieron qué le ocurrió, solo que Terence – su siempre amigo Terence – las acompañó sin importar qué, dejando a la pequeña Zarina de solo ocho años con su padre, los dos también se habían marchado, pero no sabían nada de ellos.

¿Ahora? En casa de la hermana de su madre, Mary, dejando Seattle para quedarse en Nueva Jersey.

¿Qué les deparaba el destino? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Ahora eran ellos tres contra el mundo.

* * *

-Buenos días, Tinkerbell –

-Buenos días –

Había pasado un mes, no dudaba que se había vuelto protectora con su gemela, pero posiblemente ahora la otra era la única familia que tenían… Sin mencionar a su tía Mary, pero claro, ella tenía diecinueve años mientras Terence y ambas eran apenas unos niños de doce. ¿Qué cruel era la vida? Se sentía como _**Tris Prior**_ de _**Divergente**_ , escapando por ser diferente y una _amenaza_ …

Pfffff…

Amenaza. Sólo no quería que la separaran de su amigo, ¿Era mucho pedir una vida normal?

Volvió la mirada hacia la mesa del comedor, solo estaban ella y Mary-¿Dónde están Peri y Terence? –

La castaña le sonrió-Fueron a comprar unas cosas, no me quisieron decir más –

En la radio hablaban de un incidente, culpando Evos, como siempre. Sintió su rostro deformándose en una mueca-¿Puedes apagar esa cosa? Si hubiese querido vomitar, me habría metido un dedo en la- –

-¡Tinkerbell! –

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Iba a decir la boca! –

Mary era una persona normal y sabía que ella y Peri eran _**Evos**_ , suponía que no las delataba porque eran familia, pero posiblemente si no lo fueran, hace ya un tiempo hubiese llegado la policía. Tomó la taza frente a ella y se quedó viendo el chocolate con malvavisco – formaban una cara sonriente –, su madre lo hacía igual. No pudo evitar sentir las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Solo quería una vida normal.

Solo quería _ser_ normal.

 **.**

 _ **«Save the World»**_

* * *

 _ **MENSAJE IMPORTANTE**_

 _Este capítulo está dedicado a_ _ **Lauraotaku22**_ _, y además, le dejo un mensaje anexado._

 _Mira pana (Expresión de aquí, no te ofendas), entiendo que puedas sentirte mal, entiendo que no siempre puedas encontrar el apoyo que desearas afuera, pero terminar con tu vida no es la solución jamás. De hecho (No te lo tomes a mal), yo opino que esa es una salida cobarde, que simplemente lo que la vida te ponga en frente puede ayudarte sin importar cómo lo veas, ¿Por qué? Te lo diré así, ¿Has leído_ _ **El Alquimista**_ _de_ _ **Paulo Coehlo**_ _?_

 _Yo lo tuve que leer por la escuela y recuerdo una frase que dice: "Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio." No es necesario ser un genio para saber qué significa, y espero que entiendas mi mensaje y qué quiero decir con ello._

 _Mira, estoy segura de que eres una persona fantástica y maravillosa, muy buena y amable, ¿Sabes qué más creo? Que sin duda eres muy fuerte, y te doy mi respeto, pero si te sirve de algo, te daré mi consejo y espero que no te lo tomes a mal, te lo doy porque a mí me lo ha dado mi familia: Está bien confiar en tus amigos y familiares, las personas que tengas más cercanas, pero también tienes que saber cuándo contar contigo misma solamente, ¿Sabes qué significa? Que no tienes que ser dependiente de algo o alguien para ser feliz, sino que tú misma puedes hacer tu felicidad._

 _No entiendas mal, no es para que dejes de confiar en las personas, sino para que jamás, y te lo digo,_ _ **JAMÁS**_ _, pienses que quitarse la vida es la solución a cualquier problema. Espero que te sirva._

 _No, no he terminado._

 _Fíjate, esta es la tercera (Creo) vez que te lo digo, las anteriores fueron cosas indirectas y mínimas, y créeme que no quiero volver a repetirlo. Yo_ _ **NO**_ _tengo tiempo para estar escribiendo todo el tiempo, estoy ocupada también con otras actividades y dentro de poco entraré en la universidad._ _ **NO**_ _me gusta que me escriban a cada momento para preguntarme por alguna historia o continuar insistiendo, simplemente_ _ **NO PUEDO**_ _. No puedo responder mensajes y no me gusta encontrarme con mensajes privados por alguna insistencia. ¿Qué significa? Hasta yo tengo un límite en mi carácter y/o paciencias, y si me presionan mucho suelto algo que jamás debería haber soltado (Valga la redundancia). Además, entré a para escribir lo que_ _ **YO QUERÍA Y PODÍA**_ _sin esperarme a que me insistieran mucho; oye pana, me alegro que estés curiosa por saber qué continúa, pero_ _ **POR FAVOR, ENSERIO POR FAVOR, NO INSISTAS TANTO CON LO MISMO**_ _._

 _Fuera de ello._

 _Escucha, quiero que sepas que no siempre estoy abierta a la hora de conversaciones, no siempre estoy conectada (Por así decirlo) en fanfiction, no siempre estoy escribiendo, y no siempre tengo el tiempo para hacerlo; pero estoy segura de que has hecho amigos aquí que, aunque sean pocos, siempre te brindarán apoyo,_ _ **Y NO SOLO ELLOS**_ _: tienes a tu familia y a tus amigos fuera de esta página que, estoy segura, siempre te escucharán ante algún problema que tengas, solo dales la oportunidad._

 _Pero eso es tu decisión, claro._

 _No tengo nada más que decirte. No sé si esto te anime o te ayude, pero no quiero dejarte en visto (Ya sabes, como whatsapp, jajaja) y es lo mejor que puedo hacer._

 _Espero que te ayude y haberte respondido también ante tus insistencias, no creas que estoy molesta, pero enserio… Sí, espero que te ayude._

 _Besos._

 _ **ATT: Kryo de Jamir.**_

* * *

 **N/A:** _Por si acaso… Tinkerbell tiene Pirokinesis (Creo que se escribe así XD) y Peri Congela, solo eso diré del fic :3 con el siguiente capítulo… No me decido, veré qué haré :D XD Como sea._

 _Dejen reviews/comentarios por favor._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _ **Heroes, Tinkerbell**_ _y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

 **Pairing (Chapter):** _Ninguna._

 **Characters (Chapter):** _Milori._

* * *

 _ **«Save the Tinker»**_

 **III**

Era tranquilo allí abajo, sentía ese tacto cálido en su nuca aferrándole para que no cayera en esa calma y se desvaneciera, más la sensación era placentera, demasiado, y por ello le agradaba la idea de dejarse envolver por la inconsciencia, simplemente caer… Caer…

 _Caer…_

Finalmente salió a la superficie y recordó dónde se encontraba al sus pulmones hallarse luchando por encontrar el preciado oxígeno que él necesitaba para su organismo, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora tratando de compensar o darle significado a lo que estaba ocurriendo, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas como único suplemento para mantenerle cruelmente consciente.

Tosí una, dos, tres veces, inclusive hasta más, tratando de hablar, tratando de respirar, pero era como si su cuerpo se negase a colaborar, sabiendo de antemano que no podría lograr su cometido. Se sentía atrapado. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Frío. Cierto, era él. El agua corriendo por su rostro y mechones de cabello platinados.

-Por favor… –

¿Esa era su voz? _Sí_ , ¿Por qué sonaba enronquecida? _Por la falta de uso_ , ¿Falta de uso? _Sí_ , ¿Por qué rogaba? ¿Por qué pedía clemencia? ¿Por qué un _**por favor**_? Sintió una aguja adentrándose en su brazo derecho, juraba sentir el líquido invadiendo sus venas cada vez más rápidamente, era un ácido, quemaba. Escuchaba gritos, ¿Eran acaso suyos? _Sí_ , ¿Por qué gritaba?

Se le acabó el aliento, otra vez en el agua, no lograba respirar, había movimiento y él no entendía el por qué. ¿Movimiento? _Sus piernas_. Pataleaba. Bajo el agua lograba escuchar su corazón latiéndole en los tímpanos, cada vez más rápido, y más, más, y mucho más, ¡Cada vez latía más rápido que la anterior! Separó los labios tratando de gritar _¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?!_ Sus pulmones se llenaron de agua.

Una respiración, voces, no entendía lo que decían.

Todo era tan confuso.

 _Ayuda…_

¿Era esa su voz?

 _¡NO!_

¿Por qué gritaba?

 _¡POR FAVOR!_

¿Era acaso que rogaba porque lo matasen ya, o era para que se detuviesen?

Gritos, preguntas, _¿Qué…?_

La mano en su nuca se aferró a ella tirando de sus mechones platinados con fuerza, haciendo que más lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos, ¿Eran lágrimas o era el agua chorreando por su rostro? Ya no lo sabía.

No tuvo tiempo de respirar.

Agua en sus pulmones.

¿Cuándo volvieron a empujarlo al agua?

¿Oscuridad? _Sí._

Aire.

La agonía no terminaría.

 **.**

 _ **«Save the World»**_

* * *

 **N/A:** _Esto fue triste, escrito en tercera persona como perspectiva de Milo. Ocurre después del primer capítulo (Un año después), admito que… Yo no lloré con esto XD XD XD no tengo corazón de piedra, pero soy difícil de hacer llorar._

 ** _Dejen reviews/comentarios por favor._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _ **Heroes, Tinkerbell**_ _y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

 **Pairing (Chapter):** _Ligero - Snowflake/Redleaf_ _._

 **Characters (Chapter):** _Snowflake, Redleaf, Clarion._

* * *

 _ **«Save the Tinker»**_

 **IV**

La heladería _WW©_ es conocida en Nueva York entre los más jóvenes, ya sea por servir como un punto de reunión para los amantes o como centro de estudio, aunque claro, además de esos casos, qué niño no disfruta de un helado. Sin embargo, había personas que no veían el lugar de una forma tan inocente, no, para ese grupo no tan pequeño de habitantes de la ciudad, significaba toda su vida.

Snowflake Wintrix era nacida en Rusia y criada en Escocia, de allí a Londres, luego Argentina, después de allí recordaba haber sido llevada a Los Ángeles y finalmente a París antes de ir – la que creyó ser la última vez – a Chicago; toda su vida mudándose con su familia, toda su vida incapaz de saber si confiar en alguien o no.

Siempre teniendo miedo.

Un padre más frío que un iceberg y una madre que, sabía, solo se mantenía en casa por sus hijos, después de todo, tanto ella como su hermano mayor sabían que lo de sus padres no era más que un matrimonio por conveniencia, como si eso lograse salvarlos de la cruel realidad del mundo.

Un mundo regido por cazadores en contra de las presas.

Cuando su hermano se fue a Nueva York con ella, recordaba, se convirtió en el mejor día de su vida, no tenían amigos, pero al menos habían logrado salir del desastre que era su mundo. Se sentía mal por el simple hecho de ser una carga para él, sabiendo que además de estudiar tenía que arriesgarse con dos trabajos para continuar cuidándola.

Allí fue como llegó a _WW©_ , deseando aligerarle al menos un poco la carga a su hermano mayor, funcionó, pero resultó en mucho más mal que bien. Sabía de la mala reputación de la heladería, del rumor acerca de esconder y proteger _**Evos**_ , esa fue la segunda razón por la que escogió ese lugar. Si algo salía mal, ella podría ayudarle a su único familiar a escapar de allí.

Huir, empezar de cero, un nuevo comienzo.

El plan siempre ha sido estar ellos dos únicamente, solo ambos en contra del mundo, siempre hablaban de ello aun cuando eran niños aferrados el uno al otro en su habitación, escuchando a sus padres gritándose sin piedad, pareciendo que nunca cederían. Recordaba las lágrimas, llorar al sentir miedo, la desesperanza al creer que jamás sería posible que su vida mejorase.

Volvió la vista hacia su compañero de trabajo-Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo? –

El pelirrojo le volvió la mirada-Te pregunté cómo has estado, últimamente, claro –

Solo pudo encogerse de hombros-Viviendo como puedo –

Han pasado dos años y su departamento sigue sintiéndose tan frío y vacío como siempre al encontrarse solo ella habitando allí, lo cruel de todo es que no sabía cómo mejorar las cosas. Su compañero volvió a hablarle-Bueno… ¿Los planes siguen siendo los mismos para esta tarde? –

Sonrió. No había mejor momento para una cita, ¿No?-Sí, quizá necesito relajarme un poco-Tomó la copa de helado de chocolate y se lo entregó a la última clienta que había entrado-Hola, Ree –

 **.**

 _ **«Save the World»**_

* * *

 **Respuestas a los comentarios**

 **The Girl Who Believes:** _Gracias por tu comentario. Seh… Es triste :'c pero así es X'D Jejejeje, gracias XP. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

 **N/A:** _Me está empezando a gustar esto de hacer conjunto de one-shots, admito que no esperaba que esto tuviese alguna trama sino que fuesen nada más los personajes existiendo, pero me he dado cuenta de que aunque no lo haya planeado, está siguiendo una trama._

 _No sé cuánto durará este 'fic' por así decirlo, o cuántos capítulos tendrá, lo que quiero decir es que ni yo misma sé decir qué dirección está tomando. Lo explico: Con los fics largos que hago generalmente me tardo más porque tienen una trama en específico que tiene que continuar igual, yo investigo, traduzco, hago cosas así._

 _Con este y el de Harry Potter no, los ambiento en el universo y… 'Pos ya, hago eso, me pongo a escribir, quizá investigar… Pero todo lo que he escrito aquí lo he recordado de lo que sé de la serie Heroes, lo que recuerdo de la escuela, y lo que yo misma sé de tanto estar metida en internet investigando por diversión._

 _Resumen de todo: Espero que esto les esté gustando, y sobre los personajes que faltan, se vienen en camino…_

 _ **Dejen Reviews/Comentarios Por Favor.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _ **Heroes, Tinkerbell**_ _y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

 **Pairing (Chapter):** _Tinkerence – Mención._

 **Characters (Chapter):** _Terence, Mary._

* * *

 _ **«Save the Tinker»**_

 **V**

A Terence siempre la ha parecido molesto cómo, al parecer, el destino se las apañaba para hacer que en su vida entrasen los llamados humanos evolucionados, _**Evos**_ , creció sabiendo sobre las habilidades de su padre y su hermana, sabiendo que esa fue la razón por la que su madre se separó de su progenitor. Sabiendo que él no era especial como ellos, que él era ordinario. La verdad era que no le molestaba eso- no, se corregía, le incomodaba.

Lo que le molestaba era el sentimiento de impotencia que tenía ante ese factor, sabiendo que quizá nunca podría hacer nada para salvar o ayudar a las personas que le importaban. Que jamás podría ser un _**héroe**_ como ellos. Era en momentos como esos, cuando ese pensamiento se colaba en su cabeza, que se encerraba en su habitación con el reproductor de música a todo volumen y se ponía a leer el primer número de _**9th Wonders**_ que tenía a la mano.

Le gustaban los superhéroes como a todo niño y joven, la idea de tener algún súper poder cuando era más joven era su sueño. Volar. Ser súper fuerte. Tener una gran velocidad. Era algo increíble, más cuando creció pudo entender mejor las cosas y ver cómo funcionaba en realidad el mundo en el que vivía. Tienes una habilidad, un poder que ningún humano normal lograba poseer, pero a cambio te cazan como animal.

Suspiró.

-O puedes ser como yo-Añadía siempre en voz alta-Una persona normal sin ningún poder y que vive sano y salvo, que desearía hacer hasta lo imposible por sus seres queridos… Pero no puede… Porque la impotencia gana al no poder hacer nada –

Sí…

Una buena vida.

* * *

Recordaba ser el único en casa, bueno, el único excepto por Mary. La joven de cabello castaño y él mismo se sentía de forma similar, ambos preocupados por las gemelas que tanto apreciaban, pero sabían que no tendrían fácil la huida o esconder sus pasos, toda ciudad se encontraba en constante vigilancia, y bien fueras un humano evolucionado registrado o no, de igual forma no tenías la vida fácil no puedes escapar.

-¡Por favor!-Le rogó finalmente una vez-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer por ellas –

-Bueno… –

Mary desviaba la mirada, claramente nerviosa sin saber si debía hablar o mejor callar al no estar segura de si funcionaría lo que diría. A él, honestamente, no le podía importar menos. Lo único que quería era ayudar a sus amigas, pero si algo salía mal en el trayecto sería él mismo quien se encargaría de protegerlas así le costase la vida.

-¿Bueno qué? –

Lo siguiente que vio en la tía de sus amigas, esa sonrisa amable junto a la mirada traviesa y de determinación que tanto conocía de la gemela mayor, no logró tranquilizarle, pero sí alegrarle al menos un poco más-¿Alguna vez pensaste en ir a Nueva York? –

Sonrió.

-Si es por ambas, iré hasta el fin del mundo, y usted lo sabe… –

 _Si es por ambas, haré hasta lo imposible…_

 _Si es por Tink, seré un héroe…_

 **.**

 _ **«Save the World»**_

* * *

 **N/A:** _Sin comentario alguno de mi parte, lo siento, no tengo palabras._

 _Dejen reviews/comentarios, por favor._


End file.
